


Sick

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Kuroko's Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In sickness and in health, Kiyoshi would be by your side.</p><p>Kiyoshi x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Fever? Check.

Cough? Check. 

Runny nose? Check. 

Sore throat? Check. 

Sore everything? Double check. 

To say you were miserable was an understatement. First you were too hot. Then you were too cold. There was no in-between. As a result, you were covered in two blankets and had a fan blowing on your feet. Your mother had given you some cold medicine and some tea but it was only temporary relief. 

Being sick was the worst.

“There you are, ______-chan.” In the doorway stood your loveable goofball of a boyfriend, Kiyoshi Teppei. 

“Teppei-kun, how did you get in here? You shouldn’t see me like this.” you exclaimed trying to hide your face under a blanket. He laughed and sat on your bed. “Your mother let me in,” Kiyoshi explained tugging the blanket away from your face, “I see where you get your lovely face, _______-chan.” 

You blushed. “You shouldn’t be here. I don’t want to get you sick.”

At that moment, a coughing fit overwhelmed you. Kiyoshi stood and retrieved a glass of water for you. You took a sip then sat it on the nightstand. "Thank you, Teppei-kun." you mumbled. He smiled. Seeing that smile made you feel like you weren't knocking on death's door anymore. 

“I got worried when you didn’t show up today for school and didn’t text me at all,” Kiyoshi remarked, “So I thought I’d stop by.” 

“Teppei-kun, you don’t need to take care of me. I’ll be okay.” you commented. He smiled. “But I want to, ______-chan,” he insisted, “I don’t mind and I’m sure your mother won’t either.” 

It was hard to say no to a face as cute as his...and he knew it, too.

“And like they say,” he pat your leg, “In sickness and in health. Right, _____-chan?”


End file.
